This invention relates to a method and system for providing assistance to users of a given service, and in particular to a method and system whereby a transcript of a session between a user and a service employee is generated and sent to the user to serve as a reference for the future.
Most services provide a telephone hotline accessible to users of that service should they need assistance. Typically, a service employee, such as a customer service representative, answers the calls and provides assistance to users over the telephone. The problem-solving method followed by the service employee usually involves a series of questions regarding the nature of the problem and the corresponding steps to follow in order to diagnose and then resolve the problem. In many cases, the solution method is quite lengthy, and most users simply follow the steps given by the service employee without making notes of the process or attempting to understand the technical nature of the problem.
As a result of the length and technical difficulty of many problem solutions, many users must contact the service for assistance with problems for which they have called previously. Contacting the service regarding these repeat problems is time-consuming for the user, as well as costly for the service in terms of time and resources. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient method of assisting users of a particular service, such that users have a reference for problem resolution in the future.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient method of providing assistance to a user of a given service.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide increased assistance to a user by generating a transcript of the interaction between the user and the service employee and sending the transcript to the user.
It is a still further object of the present invention to help educate users on the technical aspects of the service to which they have subscribed.
Accordingly, a method is provided for assisting users of a given service. When a signal from a user is received by a service employee, the user and the service employee initiate an interaction. Next, a transcript is generated based on the interaction between the user and the service employee. The interaction is monitored such that an end of the interaction is detected. At the end of the interaction, the transcript is transmitted to the user to serve as a reference for future problem resolution.
In one embodiment, the user contacts the service employee via the telephone, and verbal interaction between the user and the service employee is supplemented by a written transcript of the interaction which is sent to either an electronic or physical address associated with the user. Alternatively, the user and the service employee may interact electronically via real-time chat. Preferably, the transcript is generated automatically from the path chosen by the service employee through question/answer pairs contained in a knowledge base.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and the accompanying specification and claims.